Rachael
Rachael is a failed 1st level Nightmaren created originally by Wizeman, and recreated by Nightmayr. Appearance Her shape is similar to that of Reala with curved horns and sturdier build. Due to her form being created fully by Nightmayr, she takes features based off him as well like her black eyes with hot pink irises and white skin. Her arms and hands are invisible, with only hot pink fingers being visible. Her appearance is mostly white, with black stripes on her horns, shades of grey in her outfit and hot pink highlights. Her outfit is similar to NiGHTS, with long white sleeves and her vest being grey. She also has a puffy white cloud-like skirt and wears pearls around her neck. The gem containing her true life is located on her forehead. Personality Rachael is overall a very bitter and whiney nightmaren. It's hard for her to find joy in a lot of things and can be very cruel to those she hates, mostly visitors. Due to being in an unconscious state for centuries and only being revived in recent years, Rachael is very clueless about the Night Dimension, but tends to be rather stubborn when hearing about it. She finds joy in scaring visitors and fooling them with her tricks in nightmares, but it may stem from not being active for centuries and finally getting the chance to be her own nightmaren. Abilities Rachael can fly but cannot dualize or paraloop due to being a failed 1st Level Nightmaren. She also does not have her own lair. Her ability as a nightmaren is shapeshifting. She can take the form of any visitor, and only visitors. Her nightmares mainly involve messing with the dreamers trust by fooling them or being rude to them as a friend or even the visitor themselves. You know those dreams you get where you wake up really mad at your friend who was in it even though you know it wasn't actually them? That was Rachael. Relationships Nightmayr Nightmayr is essentially Rachael's father figure. Because of this, Rachael sees herself as being almost like a princess figure in the Night Dimension, and does her best to please him. Nightmayr, however, isn't so kind in return to her. Jolten Reala Reala is seen as a brother figure to Rachael, due to the two of them working for Nightmayr together. She doesn't really know a ton of other Nightmaren besides him, and they pretty close together despite Reala's frustration. He looks down on her for being failed, but does like to find use for her powers. Juliet Rachael first encountered Juliet when she had slipped into the Waking World into her classroom and attacked her. To Rachael, Juliet is simply another visitor she doesn't like, especially one that Nightmayr no longer wants in the picture. Backstory Rachael was originally created by Wizeman before NiGHTS and Reala as a 1st Level Nightmaren, however she lacked the power Wizeman desired for his servants and was scrapped before she was even finished. The only part of her that existed was her gem. Centuries later after Wizeman had destroyed himself in Return of the Trio, Nightmayr found her gem and created a physical form and name for her, making her his own servant, similar to NiGHTS and Reala with Wizeman. Rise of Nightmayr Rachael is first seen by Juliet in her Nightopia while daydreaming. Somehow Rachael was able to slip out into the Waking World inside of her classroom, taking the form of Juliet's teacher. Confused, Rachael still attacked Juliet in order to get her Ideya, but left quickly as she noticed another student on their way inside. When she returned to Nightmayr to report what happened, she was met with scorn from her leader, but was confused herself on what had happened. Afterwards, Nightmayr sent her and Reala on a mission to return Twylight's orb from Venturing Woods. While on the fly there, Rachael pestered Reala into talking about Wizeman, a little annoyed at his distrust in Nightmayr. After searching the woods top to the bottom the two concluded NiGHTS and Juliet must have already found it. Despite Reala's confliction, Rachael insisted on sending Scopopea to the Nightopia to wear down the two, so they could ambush them and take the orb back. Reala eventually agreed. During the fight with Scopopea, Rachael took the form of Helen in order to be able to distract and surprise attack them. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Nightmaren Category:Failed 1st Levels